Diez pequeños soldados
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Los defensores de la ley, de todas partes, deben odiar lidiar con la Vongola. Diez veces trataron de lidiar con la Famiglia que no sólo rompe las leyes de los hombres, sino que también las leyes de la física; porque hasta donde el juez y el jurado sabían, balas mágicas no existían.
1. Chapter 1

Título original: Ten Little Soldiers

Título: Diez pequeños soldados

Autora original: Orrunan

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Traducción autorizada. Los defensores de la ley, de todas partes, deben de odiar lidiar con la Vongola. Diez veces trataron de lidiar con la Famiglia que no sólo rompe las leyes de los hombres, sino que también las leyes de la física; porque hasta donde el juez y el jurado sabían, balas mágicas no existían.

* * *

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío; KHR! Pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a Orrunan; así como tampoco estoy haciendo un negocio de esto.

Xanyxhi: si queréis quejaros tenéis el camino libre. Sé, nuevamente, que tengo otras historias; pero quería ésta publicada antes de que olvidase que la autora me había dado permiso. Otra cosa, si no gustan de OCs, es mejor que os detengáis en este mismo instante. La única razón por la que me interesé en estos OCs es por que ofrecía un diferente punto de vista y no terminan convirtiéndose en Mary o Gary Sues/Stues. Por lo que no esperen muchas interacciones por parte de los personajes principales, pero sí situaciones concernientes a los personajes de KHR! y la ley.

* * *

**Capítulo I**

**Chef letal**

**Diez pequeños soldados salieron a cenar**

**Uno se atragantó y sólo nueve quedaron ya**

* * *

Cienna Moretti empujó su oxidado y confiable Fiat de seis años de edad deteniéndose afuera de una taberna de aspecto indescriptible y apagó el auto. La joven Ispettore de la Division Investigativa Antimafia respiró profundamente y jugueteó con el crucifijo que Bibiana Bologna siempre llevaba alrededor de su cuello. Ahora ella era Bibi, una mafiosa novicia de la clase baja, una pionera en la nueva campaña de la DIA para infiltrar la Vongola Famiglia como parte de la nueva moda.

Eso fue lo que su jefe le había dicho la tarde de la semana pasada luego de llamarla a su oficina para una de sus cortas reuniones privadas.

—Este caso necesita… sutileza y flexibilidad; y cuando pienso en esas palabras, pienso en usted, Cienna —él había dicho. Ella era tan susceptible a la adulación como lo era la siguiente persona, pero Cienna nunca olió una rata. Había sido recientemente promovida y nunca antes había estado en un trabajo encubierto y éste era grande. Le había dado a su jefe una cara recelosa.

—Muy bien Domenico, ¿cuál es la trampa? —así que su Ispettore Capo le había llamado por su primer nombre, ella iba a hacer lo mismo.

Sabía que había una trampa. Desde el principio de su existencia, las operaciones estándares de la DIA—así como también las de la Policía Nacional y las fuerzas de la policía local—con respecto a la Vongola Famiglia parecían haber sido "Veámoslo de esta manera y esperemos que se desaparezca". No era corrupción, hasta donde Cienna podía decir. No era miedo; aun si era LA Famiglia mafiosa más influyente de toda Italia, la Vongola estaba lejos de ser la más brutal. Cuando ella buscó la lucha contra la Famiglia del crimen, encontró un curioso patrón. Más o menos cada diez años un nuevo esfuerzo sería hecho para poner presión sobre la Famiglia, duraría entre medio año a un año y luego el _estatus quo_ sería restaurado. Parecía como si cada generación de defensores de la ley trataría y fallaría, pero ninguna _razón_ de fracaso había sido incluida en esos reportes.

Domenico Conti pudo haber sido descrito alguna vez como de buena apariencia de no ser por su mentón decaído, pero veinticinco años de lucha para hacer que los plazos se cumplieran con un salario mínimo de oficial de policía y el estrés reciente de tener dos hijas necesitando pagar los gastos universitarios no había ayudado en nada. Su voz era como si perteneciese completamente a otra persona. La primera vez que Cienna la había escuchado, escuchó el suave, oscuro e hipnótico cantor en trance, preguntándose como una voz como esa pertenecía a un hombre de apariencia tan débil y al final no pudo recordar ni una palabra de lo que había dicho, sólo el tono y ritmo. Le habían dicho que esta era una dificultad común en la primera reunión. Él estaba consciente del poder de su voz y sus habilidades retóricas habían sido pulidas. Era un poco manipulador, pero Cienna tenía una debilidad por él de todas formas.

—Tengo fe en tus habilidades y también confío que tengas una actitud fresca y racional acerca de este asunto. Los inspectores más viejos y más experimentados parecen que tienen una aversión rayando en superstición en lo que a Vongola se refiere —él había respondido. Y ella por supuesto se había dejado convencer a pesar de sus dudas. Era joven y hambrienta por triunfar. Italia aún era un país muy patriarcal y el solo hecho de ingresar a la _Polizia di Stato_ ya había sido difícil, sin mencionar ascender al rango de inspector. Ella no había esperado que su gran oportunidad llegara tan rápido.

No iba a arruinar esto. Era buena, justo como _Ispettore Capo_ Conti había dicho. No iba a morir.

Mientras que el motor de Bibi suavemente llegó a un alto, Cienna chequeó su apariencia una vez más en su espejo retrovisor. No que fuese a hacerle tanto bien. Desde que había estado en escuela elementaría, lo mejor que cualquiera había dicho acerca de su aspecto era que ella tenía "una gran personalidad" y ella no dudaba que se mantendría así hasta que ella finalmente cayera en un asilo; no, Casa de Retiro era como era llamado hoy en día. Ella estaba muy segura que iban a encontrar otro eufemismo para el tiempo que ella entrara a uno, asumiendo que llegaba tan lejos.

Desde hacía mucho tiempo se había resignado a la esperanza de ser hermosa, pero estaba muy orgullosa de ser inteligente. Y, dando una final pasada al peine sobre el cabello café oscuro y rizado, al menos por hoy se miraría pulcra. La importancia de la apariencia personal en su primer día no podía ser exagerada. Su maquillaje también estaba impecable, y con eso se preparó para ir. Salió del auto, lo cerró con llave, caminó hacia la puerta de la taberna. La señal en ella decía CERRADO, pero había luces detrás de las cortinas cerradas y cuando Cienna sujetó la perilla ésta se había girado con facilidad. Tocó y abrió la puerta con cautela.

Solo buenos reflejos le permitieron esquivar a tiempo el pie de crema de guineo(1) que había volado a su cara.

Cienna tomó nota de la escena: siete hombres de edades variadas en trajes negros idénticos y lentes oscuros, tomando refugio debajo de mesas varias y otras piezas del inmobiliario, y una mujer, con cabello rojo pálido con una blusa sin mangas que mostraba un tatuaje de lo que Cienna pensó era o un escorpión estilizado o un carácter chino, sostenía un plato de pasta en la mano lista para tirar. Ella estaba muy segura que la pasta no se suponía que debía de ser de ese tono de verde… ¿a menos que fuese salsa _pesto_ el que lo hiciera? No, ni siquiera así. Ella tomó nota de nunca comer nada en este establecimiento. Los manteles tenían cuadros rojos y blancos, justo como las cortinas y muchas de ellas se habían caído al piso, uno enredado alrededor de los pies de la mujer de una manera muy peligrosa. Ella no podía haber tenido ni siquiera veinte, pero era evidente que tenía presencia.

—¡Se suponía que Lisa me seguiría a Tailandia! Esto es importante —exclamó la mujer de una manera que no contaba exactamente como gritar y arrojó el plato. _Explotó_ en medio del aire y enfermiza pasta verde voló por todas partes, algo de este quedándose atrapado en el cabello de Cienna, a pesar del hecho de que saltó ágilmente hacia atrás y lejos de la puerta. Olía eléctrico, de alguna forma. Lo dejó de lado rápidamente y trató de no pensar que es lo que una persona tenía que hacer para que la pasta hiciera eso.

—Disculpen —dijo y miró dentro—. Soy Bibiana Bologna. Iba a reportarme en servició aquí —su suave voz encajó en un momento de silencio y todas las personas en la taberna volvieron a verla.

—Tú —dijo la mujer solemnemente y señaló a Cienna—, ¡eres terriblemente mona! ¿Puedes cocinar? —salió del mantel y camino hacia Cienna. Sus ojos, distintos a los efectos de luz hace simples segundos, estaban brillando como el sol. Cienna movió sus labios, pero ningún sonido salió de ellos. Sabía mejor que nadie que no era mona, especialmente cuando se comparaba con esta mujer voluptuosa.

—¿Tiene que ser comestible? —se las arregló para preguntar; ella era la reina no coronada de las cenas de microondas. La mujer sonrió en encanto y se precipitó hacia delante, agarrando la mano de Cienna.

—Estupendo, vienes conmigo en lugar que Lisa. Soy el Escorpión Venenoso Bianchi, encantada de conocerte.

Bianchi Gokudera, también conocida como Escorpión Venenoso Bianchi en el bajo mundo de la mafia, una asesina que se especializaba en venenos. Cienna abrió sus ojos como platos y respiró el alias de Bianchi con reverencia; Bibi era una chica que se impresionaba fácilmente.

—¡Te he querido conocer desde _siempre_! —declaró; Bibi también se excitaba con facilidad. Y era algo astuta también, si no deseducada y aún un poco ingenua—. Por supuesto que iré si está bien con Signor Capricorn —dijo y miró a los hombres en trajes, preguntándose quien de todos ellos era el nuevo Don de Bibi. El más alto, con una calva en el medio de su cabeza y una parte superior de cuerpo que amenazaba con rasgar su traje–un efecto cómico cuando se combinaba con la forma en la que sostenía la mesa entre él y Bianchi y con su cabeza moviéndose de arriba hacia abajo muy frenéticamente– dio su consentimiento inmediatamente, sacudiendo sus brazos en grandes círculos.

—Eso es grandioso, ahora vámonos, el vuelo despega en dos horas. Necesitamos comprar todo lo que necesitaremos en Bangkok, solamente necesitas tu pasaporte —dijo Escorpión Venenoso. Cienna le dio a su auto una mirada triste, pero al recorrer su vista por el lugar hirió al suyo con el de ella, un auto rojo y lujoso que parecía como si pudiese romper el límite de velocidad cuando estaba parqueado.

No tendría tiempo de informar a Conti antes de que ya estuviesen en Tailandia, pero pensó que eso no era un problema. Tal vez. Dependiendo totalmente en lo que esa mujer pretendía hacer en Tailandia.

—Uh, ¿a qué vamos a Tailandia, si no le importa la pregunta? —indagó. El cinturón de seguridad se resbaló de sus manos cuando el Escorpión Venenoso aceleró e hizo una vuelta frenando, acelerando las ruedas, chillándolas en la hora pico de la mañana de Parma. Cienna se estaba comenzando a preguntar si viviría para ver Tailandia, o si quiera el aeropuerto, cuando su conductor pasó entre un semi-remolque y un auto lleno de niños, ignorando alegremente las bocinas que resonaban.

—Nos vamos a infiltrar en el Torneo Anual de Chefs Principiantes del Bajo Mundo. No soy una principiante por lo que voy como tu mentor —explicó Bianchi. Cienna parpadeó y se preguntó qué demonios lo hacía un Torneo de Chefs Principiantes del _Bajo Mundo_. Se preguntó si ellos estaban cocinando con animales raros y en peligro. ¿No tenían permisos de trabajo? ¿Estaban en el país ilegalmente?

—Recuerda que estás sosteniendo mi reputación allí. Si no puedes cocinar bien, sabotea a los otros concursantes lo mejor que puedas, pero no mates a nadie; eso te descalificará. Estaré negociando en secreto con la mano derecha del jefe de los Chalermchai; él es uno de los jueces —Bianchi ignoró las luces del semáforo volviéndose rojas en un atosigado cruce de calles mientras que sus ojos se nublaban. Cienna estaba apretando su asiento tan duro que sus nudillos eran blancos y sus labios se estaban moviendo silenciosamente en una plegaria. A duras penas oyó lo que la joven mujer tenía que decir debido a la sangre corriendo en sus oídos.

—Ah, recuerdo la ocasión cuando yo era uno de los concursantes. Fui declarada la ganadora por default cuando todos los otros concursantes descubrieron que sus platillos se habían vuelto explosivos. Que divertida coincidencia fue eso —viró bruscamente. Cienna se preguntó si siquiera iba a sobrevivir esto.

Esa era una buena pregunta. Los Torneos Anuales de Chefs del Bajo Mundo—para principiantes, chefs avanzados y maestros— era donde la _creme de la creme_ de la industria cocinera del bajo mundo se reunían. Buenos cocineros eran respetados en todas partes, pero los cocineros que lidiaban con el crimen, organizado o no, tomaban la delantera y lo subían de nivel. Después de todo, valía la pena ser respetuoso con la persona que no sólo cocinaba tu comida, pero que también podía usar cerca de treinta diferentes tipos de cuchillos y una buena cantidad de otros objetos corto-punzantes y que se atreverían a usarlos en clientes alborotadores.

Ahora era el turno de Bangkok para ser testigo de la prueba definitiva en talento culinario. El primer día sería el Torneo de Principiantes, el segundo el Torneo Avanzado y por último el Torneo de los Maestros. Había setenta y nueve participantes en el mismo torneo que Cienna, sus edades variando desde quince hasta treinta años. Algunos de ellos habían estado aprendiendo a cocinar tan pronto como fueron capaces de sostener un cuchillo de cocina en sus manos, otros fueron a escuelas especiales de cocina e incluso había algunos aprendices de chefs famosos. Cienna era la clase de mujer moderna quien era completamente inútil en los quehaceres del hogar y estaba sufriendo por el cambio de horario. Las únicas cosas que tenía era una pequeña botella de un líquido viscoso morado que se suponía debía de esconder en los bolsillos de su delantal, un ingrediente secreto cortesía de Bianchi, y una resolución nacida de una discusión que había escuchado por casualidad cuando había dejado el precinto la última vez antes de su misión.

A Cienna no le había gustado Orsini y Brucciani desde el día que había empezado en la oficina de campo de DIA en Parma. No le había gustado la mirada de ellos, tampoco le había gustado la manera tan casual en la que le habían prohibido su acceso a la puerta principal mientras trataba de pasarles en su primer día, cuando ellos hablaban fuertemente acerca de cómo el defender la ley no era una ocupación para mujeres quienes eran amorosas por naturaleza, a no ser que su periodo estuviese colérico de forma permanente por supuesto.

Para su crédito, en esta ocasión ellos no se habían dado cuenta que ella estaba en los alrededores, tan concentrados habían estado ellos en su pequeño argumento con los otros hombres que habían estado en el DIA cerca de diez años.

—Tres euros a uno dicen que ella realmente duraría un mes completo —Orsini había dicho. Dos hombres, a quienes Cienna le había gustado previamente, le habían entregado unas cuantas notas.

—Dudo que dure dos semanas enteras —Brucciani había dicho. Cienna había visto rápidamente rojo, pero se forzó a alejarse de ellos.

Ella no había recordado que Orsini había sido uno de los enviados encubierta en la Vongola en la última ocasión. No había oído el tono compasivo y afectuoso que esos hombres habían usado y que las palabras escépticas habían cubierto y ella no se había quedado lo suficiente como para oír el como ya habían ordenado una camiseta impresa especial que decía: "_Fui de Encubierta a Vongola y Sobreviví"_. Estaba irritada y cansada y su orgullo había sido herido por lo que ignoró la creciente incomodidad, la pequeña voz que susurraba en su oído que algo estaba mal en todo el ambiente. Ella iba a triunfar en esa misión y si triunfar en esa competencia de cocina podía hacer que Bianchi le diera una mano subiendo de nivel, ella-iba-a-triunfar.

La competencia de cocina era celebrada en un centro de conferencias cuyo nombre la concursante número setenta Cienna no podía pronunciar. Había sido separada de Bianchi, quien estaba sentada entre la audiencia al lado de la mesa de los jueces, y dirigida al piso que se había convertido en un mar, o al menos una laguna de buen tamaño, de cocinas. Se trataba de aparatos de cocinas pintados en un color crome moderno y un motón de cuchillos, sartenes, cacerolas, ollas, espátulas, cucharas y montañas de productos alimenticios. Tenía una hora para hacer un platillo que incluyese un ingrediente específico; este año era brotes de espárragos. Cienna nunca antes había escuchado la palabra espárragos, pero los brotes blancos y verdes no se miraban demasiado complicados. Pensó que tal vez podía hacer algún tipo de pasta. Incluso ella nunca había fallado en hacer pasta.

La mujer asiática en un sensual uniforme de mesera azul oscuro y con un delantal con volantes de color blanco recitó las reglas otra vez más, las cuales se resumieron en: una hora, espárragos y no maten a nadie. Los concursantes se estaban mirando los unos a otros con ojos evaluadores y fríos, muy fríos; los cuales, Cienna observó con algo de alivio, pasaban sobre ella como si fuese aire, como si de alguna forma pudiesen notar que era una amateur. Había visto esa clase de ojos antes, en personas que habían matado o habían estado a punto de matar y ella no quería estar en el extremo receptor de un cuchillo.

Cienna estaba esperando para que sonara la campana y pensó profundamente sobre qué es lo que iba a hacer. La pequeña botella estaba hirviendo en el bolsillo del delantal púrpura que Bianchi le había traído con pequeñas calaveras negras en la orilla. Bueno no hirviendo literalmente, pero aún tenía sus dudas acerca de eso, habiendo visto la pasta verde. Pero seguramente Bianchi, quien había tomado parte de estas competiciones antes, sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Además, sabía que no tenía ni una puñetera oportunidad de impresionar a su improvisada tutora a no ser que hiciese algo drástico. Había llegado a su propio umbral de Godzilla(2): usar el líquido viscoso morado no podía, posiblemente, empeorar más la situación sino que hacerla mejor.

Y la campana sonó estridentemente, enviando a los concursantes como un torbellino de uniformes plateados, de trazos blancos por los delantales y de sombreros tontos, pero Cienna estaba mirando sus víveres con algo de cautela. Montañas de alimentos estaban apiladas sobre su mesa y los utensilios, para que fuesen útiles, estaban apilados tan altos que casi se caían al suelo. La segunda cosa más arriba en la pila era una cacerola que lucía como si pudiese ser usada para hacer la salsa de la pasta, con el beneficio adicional de que estaba fácil de alcanzar. Se apoyó sobre la punta de los dedos de sus pies y tomó una botella de vidrio que tenía una clase de fibra verde con una mano.

No se había dado cuenta que tan sudadas estaban sus manos antes de que intentara sostener la botella de vidrio. Cienna podía desmantelar, limpiar y volver a ensamblar su confiable _Beretta 8000 Cougar_ otra vez con sus ojos cerrados y sus manos nunca temblaban, pero ahora la botella había empezado a deslizarse de sus dedos. Trató de sostenerla mejor, pero salió volando hacia la pila igualmente alta e inestable de un hombre de apariencia china con un largo mostacho y menor que ella por unos cuantos años. La pila se derrumbó como en un mal sueño, la botella se quebró contra el borde de un platillo de metal y ambas, las especies y el vidrio roto, cayeron en la cacerola del hombre. Una disculpa murió en los labios de Cienna cuando el hombre se volvió a verla con un intento asesino en sus ojos. Tomó un cuchillo con una hoja larga y punta redondeada y la atacó.

Cienna no se había convertido _Ispettore _de la _Divisione Investigativa Antimafia_ a la corta edad de veintidós haciendo crochet. Esquivó, pero su codo golpeó dolorosamente un lado de su mesa. Su pila se balanceó como un árbol en el viento, pero milagrosamente se mantuvo erguida. En lugar de eso, un cuchillo fue enviado estrepitamente desde la mesa hasta el medio de las piernas del hombre. Él perdió su balance y tuvo que dar largos pasos para evitar caerse de cara. Hubiese sido mejor el caer, ya que colisionó contra el lado izquierdo de la mesa de Cienna, enviando todos los platillos por los aires.

Cienna miró con una fascinación horrorizada como dos cocineros llenos de esperanzas comenzaban a pelear usando cuchillos, sartenes y espátulas. _Al menos no estoy teniendo problemas con la parte del sabotaje_, pensó y puso una olla llena de agua en la estufa.

La pelea estaba llegando a su final cuando el agua comenzó a hervir. Añadió una cucharada de sal y el espagueti. En vista de que no había reglas con respecto al usar ingredientes propios, ella no se molestó en ocultar la botella mientras la pescaba de su bolsillo. No fue hasta que había vertido la mitad de su contenido que su mente se enfocó lo suficiente en la tarea que estaba haciendo para darse cuenta que: uno, debería de haberlo puesto en la salsa y dos, no se suponía que debía de hacer el espagueti primero.

Pero ya era muy tarde. Y el espagueti en la olla se estaba alzando muy alto.

Cienna miró fijamente mientras se elevaba en una masa alta desde la olla. Había un nudo en el medio e hilos de espagueti se extendían en tentáculos desde el. Miró cómo se arrastró por la tabla, su cabeza volteándose para seguir su movimiento. Miró como se detuvo y aun cuando no tenía nariz, ella hubiese jurado que estaba olfateando el aire. Miró fijamente mientras se precipitaba por los aires repentinamente como un pulpo volador amarillo, aterrizando en la cabeza del concursante cuya mesa estaba enfrente de la de ella. Y fue en algún momento, entre el monstruo de espagueti irguiéndose desde su olla y su salto por los aires, que las funciones superiores del cerebro de Cienna se apagaron para protegerla de una completa crisis mental. Cuando el monstruo absorbió la gallina que la pequeña rubia había marinado, ella se volvió para seguir las instrucciones dadas como un robot. Cortó el esparrago cuando cuatro mesas habían unido fuerzas en contra del monstruo para proteger su cocina. Ella cocinó los tomates en mantequilla derretida cuando el monstruo, quien a ese punto había triplicado su tamaño, golpeó duramente en la cabeza a un hombre todo de blanco con su propia sartén. Añadió albahaca, aceite de oliva y sal de ajo, mirando como _eso_ sorbía la sopa de vegetales de una mujer quien estaba tratando en vano de cortarlo a la mitad con el cuchillo más grande que ella hubiese visto nunca.

Se arrastró de regreso hacia ella justo cuando había terminado su pasta y la había puesto sobre el plato de cierta manera que una parte distante de su mente esperaba que fuese estética. Era de su mismo tamaño y su cocinita era la única que quedaba intacta. Las mesas habían sido volteadas, pero el piso estaba sospechosamente limpio. Sus compañeros concursantes yacían apilados en el piso. Cienna le dio una mirada cautelosa, pero al levantarse un poco, tomó un filete y se lo entregó al monstruo. Ella podría haber jurado que ronroneó mientras lo absorbía como una ameba. La sangre le estaba rugiendo en sus oídos mientras Cienna acariciaba su cabeza viscosa. Tomó el plato entre sus manos y comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de los jueces, terriblemente consciente de las miradas silenciosas de toda la audiencia. Su cabeza se sentía como si alguien la hubiese rellenado completamente de algodón y Cienna pensó que se iba a desmayar.

No lo hizo, o al menos pensó que no lo hubiese hecho, pero no podía recordar cómo había llegado al hotel después de eso, o si en efecto había ganado. Pensó que tal vez pudo haberlo hecho ya que ella había sido la única con un platillo cuando la campana sonó por segunda vez.

—¡Estuviste fantástica, Bibi! ¡Estoy tan alegre de haberte tomado como mi aprendiz, Reborn va a estar muy impresionado con mis habilidades de enseñanza! —se regocijó Bianchi.

_«Reborn_» se preguntó Cienna «_¿Dónde he escuchado ese nombre antes? ¿Monstruo de comida? ¿A dónde se fue? ¿Era esa cosa viscosa morada radioactiva? ¿Me volveré en un mutante?_»

—¿Cómo fueron las negociaciones? —fue lo que preguntó en voz alta. Su voz estaba ronca, como si hubiese estado gritando por horas. Esperó que no lo hubiese hecho.

—Muy bien. Mongkut quiso añadir el ingrediente especial en el acuerdo también, por lo que obtuve algunas concesiones extras de su parte. Reborn va a estar muy impresionado con mis habilidades de negociación —suspiró Bianchi.

Cienna se sentó en la cama con cubrecama de seda en un hotel muy caro, escucho el zumbido del aire acondicionado y la plática de Bianchi, tratando de formar un reporte en su mente. _No sé a qué se refiere el acuerdo, Inspettore Capo, excepto que una resina morada radioactiva que cambia alimentos en monstruos fue añadida gracias a una demostración mía. Una nueva arma biológica, o posiblemente nanotecnología. O simplemente resina radioactiva._ Ella se preguntó cómo se suponía que debía explicar esto a un juez y un jurado.

* * *

Notas de Traductora:

(1)Guineo: Estoy muy segura (y el no-tan-confiable traductor de Google me lo ha confirmado) que _banana_ tiene otras traducciones. Para muchos es plátano o simplemente lo dejan en banana (o banano). Pero para mí esa palabra es guineo y punto. Plátano para mí es otra cosa. También, en algunas partes de Venezuela es conocido como _cambur._

(2)Umbral de Godzilla: _Godzilla threshold_, creedme, busqué la mejor manera posible de traducir eso, no encontré nada. En resumen, quiere decir que la situación es tan mala que ni invocando a Godzilla (un monstruo que sólo sabe ocasionar destrozos) las cosas podrían ponerse peor. Una vez cruzado dicho umbral, cualquier plan que tenga una mísera posibilidad de triunfo, por más ridícula, imposible o anormal que parezca, se vuelve una opción válida. Sí alguien sabe su equivalente en español, me sería de mucha ayuda.

* * *

Xanyxhi: ¿Tienen la más remota idea de cuánto tiempo me llevó terminar _un_ capítulo? Llevo traduciendo esto desde hace meses, ¡meses! Por lo que recen al Dios de su preferencia que traía el resto más rápido... O que me enfoque en las otras traducciones que tengo…

Otra cosa, no intentaré (ni por cerca) de hacer una traducción _exactamente_ literal-literal, ya que es imposible. No porque no se entienda en inglés, es porque hay expresiones imposibles de traducir de una manera que luzca _más o menos _normal. Pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, y NO estoy cambiando (o añadiendo) nada a la traducción. SÓLO darle más sentido en su versión en español, ¿entendido? Lo digo por si alguien se aventura (o aventuró) en la versión inglesa. Y ve una palabra que no va acuerdo a su traducción literal, en lo que a diccionarios y traductores electrónicos (en línea) respecta, por supuesto.

Si encuentran alguna parte de la traducción que no tenga mucho sentido, avisadme que con gusto lo arreglaré.

Y sí, son diez capítulos (por si estaban preguntando por el título).

_One down, nine more to go~_


	2. Dormir en Italia

Título original: Ten Little Soldiers

Título: Diez pequeños soldados

Autora original: Orrunan

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Resumen: Traducción autorizada. Los defensores de la ley, de todas partes, deben de odiar lidiar con la Vongola. Diez veces trataron de lidiar con la Famiglia que no sólo rompe las leyes de los hombres, sino que también las leyes de la física; porque hasta donde el juez y el jurado sabían, balas mágicas no existían.

Disclaimer: Nada de esto es mío; KHR! Pertenece a Amano-sensei y la historia a Orrunan; así como tampoco estoy haciendo un negocio de esto.

* * *

**Capítulo II**

**Dormir en Italia**

**Nueve pequeños soldados se desvelaron hasta muy noche**

**Uno durmió de más y ocho quedaron entonces.**

* * *

El oficial de policía Marco di Francesco estaba sentado en un pequeño café llamado Amore, disfrutando su segunda taza del complicado frappuccino de chocolate—algo que no hubiese ordenado de haber estado con sus amigos—cuando un grupo de jóvenes adolescentes caminaron por la calle. Inicialmente, él sólo escatimó en un pensamiento desaprobador hacia los padres que dejarían a sus hijos el estar afuera hasta tan tarde, o de que no podían imponer el toque de queda. Fue la chica con el parche de ojo que le hizo dar un segundo vistazo. Su ojo bueno era morado, no azul oscuro, pero un honestamente-a-Dios morado y su cabello tenía el más peculiar matiz azulado de casi-negro; un aspecto muy llamativo. Y los chicos con ella no eran discretos tampoco. Un chico de apariencia oriental de cabellos plateados con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus labios y un chico definitivamente oriental de cabellos claros quien estaba gritándole a los otros («¡Tiramisú es bueno al EXTREMO, pero NADA supera al daifuku de mi hermana!») como si estuviesen en el lado opuesto de un estadio de fútbol americano. Con la excepción del niño en ropa con manchas de vaca y un afro, todos eran japoneses, ya sean guapos o completamente hermosos, y el centro de su atención era un chico tan precioso que podría ser confundido por una chica.

Marco había sido bendecido con una memoria eidética. Una vez que veía, escuchaba o aprendía él nunca olvidaba y este grupo no fue para nada difícil de reconocer. Este era el futuro Don de la Famiglia Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus hombres (y mujer) de más confianza llamados Guardianes, de acuerdo a la tradición Vongola. Él volvió sus ojos al tabloide que había estado leyendo, fingiendo desinterés y mirando los titulares acerca de la nueva Miss Sicilia Dolores Paprika atendiendo a una de las fiestas infames del Primer Ministro sin compresión alguna, toda su atención estaba enfocada en el grupo tomando asiento en algún lugar detrás de él. A parte de él, ellos eran las únicas personas en el café a semejante hora tan tardía.

—El grupo de Laila estará actuando en Londres en octubre y nos ha enviado boletos a todos, más Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan, Fuuta-kun y Reborn-san —declaró una voz suave y aguda, aunque no lo suficientemente aguda como para ser de una chica. El italiano del hablante era bastante bueno, aunque su acento estaba marcado. Había el sonido de las patas de las sillas rechinando contra los azulejos blancos y negros del piso.

—¡Es solamente apropiado que ella lo recuerde, Juudaime! —habló una joven voz ya un poco ronca por el humo de cigarrillo, y habló como si el italiano fuese su idioma madre—. Le ayudó a salir de un problemilla, Tsuna. —Ahora tenía dos voces identificadas: Sawada y muy probable la de Gokudera, al ver que no podía desechar la posibilidad de que alguien más pudiese ser un fumador también. Marco observó la foto de una mujer hermosa con cabello teñido mientras escuchaba, pero ningún detalle, incriminatorio o no, fueron ofrecidos.

—Es bueno tener un respiro después de ese asunto con Millefiore. Nos diste un susto, Tsuna —dijo una voz simpática. Ahora estaba hablando en un volumen de persona normal y Marco frunció el ceño antes de etiquetarla dudosamente como Sasagawa Ryohei.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Lo siento mucho! Aún no puedo creer que mi yo adulto hiciese creerles a todos que estaba muerto —balbuceó Sawada con un claro tono de vergüenza.

—Técnicamente fueron a nuestros yos adultos, Tsuna. Además, no fue como si Byakuran le dejase de donde escoger —respondió otra voz un tono competitivo y amistoso con un fuerte acento. No la de voz de una chica o de un niño, por lo que o era Yamamoto Takeshi o Hibari Kyoya.

Marcó mordió su labio inferior, un hábito suyo cuando estaba pensando profundamente. ¿Sawada había fingido su propia muerte por alguna razón y una persona llamada Byakuran, parte de algo llamado Millefiore, había sido responsable de alguna manera? No completamente sin precedentes, ¿pero la parte acerca de su yo adulto y las contrapartes adultas de sus Guardianes? Tal vez su italiano no era tan bueno como lo había hecho parecer al principio en vista de que eso no tenía mucho sentido. Hizo nota de buscar por alguna información que pudiese haber de Byakuran y Millefiore; él nunca antes había escuchado esos nombres.

Su conversación se detuvo cuando el traqueteo de tacones trajo a la mesera a su mesa. Todos menos uno ordenaron café, café ordinario con leche y azúcar y una voz sin tono pidió por té verde, volviéndose oscura cuando la mesera informó que sólo tenían té negro. Todos ordenaron diferentes postres dulces y la mesera se fue para cumplir con la orden.

—Pero aún así, no puedo evitar sentir que debería haber existido otra opción menos dolorosa —reanudó Sawada la conversación anterior—. Todo ese asunto acerca de las cajas armas me confunde un poco. ¿Cómo creen que funcionen? —Marco estaba obteniendo pedazos de información por montones—eran muy descuidados para ser Mafiosos, hablando así en público—pero con su italiano inseguro y sin el contexto eso le decía frustrantemente poco.

—_Hmph. Dolor es para herbívoros débiles. ¿Y por qué insistes en hablar en este idioma? _—dijo una voz fría y sin tono en un idioma que Marco no entendió, pero que sabía que tenía que ser japonés.

—Reborn quiere que hablemos italiano cuando estemos en Italia… —respondió Sawada al hablante, pero fue interrumpido.

—¡Cierra tu boca traidora Hibari! Solamente porque no tienes la decencia de… —gruñó Gokudera literalmente. Marco siempre había pensado que era una forma de decir, pero la voz del chico se parecía al ladrido de un perro enojado por mucho.

—Gokudera, por favor —le interrumpió Sawada con una voz de sufrimiento—. Él no hubiese sufrido nada de todas formas, ya que estaba en el plan.

—Yo pienso que la forma en la que los animales caben en las cajas es asombroso y también en la manera en la que cambian de forma. ¡Pensé que teníamos tecnología avanzada en Japón, pero los detalles que ellos ponen en este juego es asombroso! —interrumpió alegremente el que tenía que ser Yamamoto, confundiendo a Marco aún más.

No era simplemente la plática extraña por lo que estaba pensando a dudar que todo hubiese sido un error de traducción tampoco. Había esperado aprender más acera del funcionamiento interno de la nueva generación de Vongola cuando se dio cuenta de que el futuro Don Sawada estaba en el mismo café que él, pero en lugar de eso se estaba confundiendo más y más. ¿Dónde estaba el miedo, temor, el respeto hacia Sawada? Estas personas estaban hablando como jóvenes de escuela. De hecho, ellos actuaban más como una familia que una _Familia_, un grupo de hermanos exuberantes, un hermano mayor maduro—aunque pareciese como una hermana pequeña—y una tímida hermana; la cual no había hablado todavía. ¿Y qué eran estas cajas armas… con animales adentro?

—Eres tan estúpido, Cabeza de Césped, aunque no tanto como la vaca-afro pequeña —fue Gokudera otra vez.

—¡Waaah! ¡El asombroso Lambo te aplastará, Estúpidera! —gritó Lambo Bovino, haciendo que los labios de Marco temblaran de verdad. Hubo el sonido de una silla rechinando contra el suelo y el casi inaudible sonido sordo de él poniéndose de píe.

—¡Sí usas una granada de mano aquí, Lambo, no te van a servir nada! —interrumpió Sawada con rapidez.

¿Una granada de mano? Marco comenzó a sudar y suplicó profusamente de que el chico estuviese bromeando, de que él pudiese voltearse y dar fe de que estaba bromeando, pero se forzó a sí mismo a sentarse recto y voltear la página y parecer completamente enfocado en los cotilleos de las celebridades de Italia.

—D-disculpe, Jefe, pero, uh… —la voz de la chica se desvaneció en la nada y otra voz emergió—: Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema, Tsuna-kun —resonó una risa horripilante y los escalofríos que recorrieron la espalda de Marco lo distrajo de un momento vital. Cuando se dio cuenta de que cada voz ya tenía una identificación y que esa era la de alguien nuevo, ya era muy tarde. Algo cortante y atravesó su nuca y se sobresaltó, entonces todo quedó en silencio. El café fue sumergido súbitamente en una niebla blanca que oscureció rápidamente a un gris más y más oscuro. «_No deberías de meter tu nariz en los asuntos de las personas, podría ser amputada_». Las palabras no parecían venir desde afuera de su cabeza para nada, sino que resonar dentro de su mente. Trató de pararse, su corazón saliéndose de su pecho y su boca con sabor a hierro, pero no podía mover un músculo. Y entonces todo fue negro.

Marco se despertó sobresaltado cuando una mano sacudió su hombro gentilmente, mirando el desorden de colores rojo, amarillo y azul. Parpadeó y levantó su rostro de la revista, el desorden de colores convirtiéndose en la imagen de una rubia en un vestido rojo parada a la orilla del mar.

—Disculpe, signor, pero parece que se quedó dormido —dijo compungida una mesera de piel oscura con cabello muy corto y rizado y con tacones muy altos de color negro—. Le dará tortícolis si duerme así.

—Gracias —dijo Marco y la miró a los ojos, y luego posó su mirada detrás de ella. No había nada. Bueno, no realmente nada, había muchas mesas vacías con manteles a cuadros blancos y negros sobre ellos, pero no Mafiosos adolescentes fueron vistos. Por supuesto: había sido un sueño. Era tiempo de beberse su frappuccino e irse a casa al ver que obviamente estaba más cansado de que lo había pensado.

Su café ya estaba tibio y Marco se lo tragó con una mueca, luego se abrochó su chaqueta ante el frío de una noche de otoño. Se sintió más que un poco tonto mientras caminaba fuera del café. El sueño se había sentido excepcionalmente real, detallado, pero la conversación absurda debió de haber sido una clara señal. Algunas cosas sólo tienen sentido en sueños.

* * *

Xanyxhi: El otro capítulo, ¡yuju~! Si hay algo que no tenga mucho sentido o algún error de mi parte, me avisan ¿vale?

¡Ah! ¡Y gracias Orrunan, por dejarme traducir tu historia!


End file.
